


孤眠

by Berry0715



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bad Ending, Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry0715/pseuds/Berry0715
Summary: 古风武侠背景，剧情狗血俗套，OOC有，主白一微蓝一，BE。这是一篇为虐而虐，爱而不得的文，不喜欢虐文慎入
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hinamori Momo/Hitsugaya Toushirou, Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Nnoitra Gilga/Nelliel Tu Oderschvank
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

一护赶到樱剑山庄时，玉溪山下起了雪。

匆匆忙忙的他轻点足尖，使出江湖人称踏雪无痕的“空蝉”，出神入化的轻功让他眨眼到达目的地。

山庄墨色的大门此刻正紧闭着，与这山庄主人一般，无形中拒人于千里之外。一护不服气的撇嘴，随即抬手轻敲眼前的门，没多久门扉开启，家仆见是他，连忙摆身迎接，毕恭毕敬的样子让他有些不适。

即使在樱剑山庄生活已有十年，一护依然不喜欢这里，准确来说是这里的气氛。自他记事起，樱剑山庄便很少有欢声笑语，不同于其余的江湖门派，这里总是井然有序，有序到有些冷淡。

能让他回忆起气氛有些放松的时候，也只有庄主的大婚之日。那场六年前的婚礼，是樱剑山庄少有的盛况，一护记得他的师父即就是庄主竟露出难得的笑容，以至于他到如今也难以忘怀。

但那笑容仅仅出现过一瞬，待一护再次睁眼，他的师父又恢复到平时的淡漠，好似他看到的只是幻觉。

从那时起，一护自私的想，若那笑容是对他的该有多好。是的，他对他的师父抱有恋慕之心，抱有不该有的情愫。他明白，师徒恋并不为世人所接受，就连他自己也不能接受，他会对他师父动情。

回来的路上，一护请算命先生替他算了一卦。根据他提供的生辰八字和姓名出身，算命先生听完后连连点头，等结果出来，摸着胡子的算命先生说道：“少侠你与你所倾慕的那人，会一同经历一场大的变故，若能平安渡过这变故，少侠的恋情便会有进展。反之……”

“反之如何？”一护急切地询问，算命先生叹了叹气，随后回答：“你们便会天人永隔。”

听到这句的他不信邪的准备再算一卦，算命先生却告知他没必要，如此凶卦，无论如何也改不了结果，更没有破解之法，只能顺势而为。

这让一护难以接受，以至于他想砸了这江湖骗子的摊子。张口乱说些胡话，他才不会和师父天人永隔，他会用命去保护那个人，保护那个人不受任何伤害。

最终，一护带着卦纸离开，算命先生没看出来他很生气，走之前还笑嘻嘻的说下次再来。他强忍怒火，说了句没有下次。随后听到一阵笑声，这让他愈发恼火，转念一想他穿着樱剑山庄的衣服，若是真打起来，只会毁掉师父的名誉，于是只得忍着。

越想越气的一护把卦纸撕了个粉碎，这才解气的上路。他没看到的是，算命先生待他走后，拿过折扇眯起眼睛的神情。

早知如此便不该去算卦，他不知道他为何要那样做，气到不行的一护，到达玉溪山山脚后，随意找了一颗无辜的树踹了几脚，只恨没砸了那江湖骗子的破摊子。

花了很久才平静下来，一护想起还有要事要办，连忙向山顶的樱剑山庄赶去，比起这个，若是惹他师父生气，会比算卦的结果更可怕。

一护自认为他是天不怕地不怕的，唯独怕他师父，尤其是生气的时候。

也许是赶路太急，到了樱剑山庄的一护肩上没有落雪，开门的家仆惊叹于他的轻功，而他却只顾着寻找那个清冷的身影，找寻一圈没有发现，有些不高兴的皱眉。看出他困扰的家仆不禁轻笑，告诉他庄主正在指导弟子们练习，这才没能出门迎接。

一护道谢后立刻前往练功场，果真见他师父正严厉地做着指导，师弟师妹们见是他齐声喊道大师兄好。手中的剑却没有停下，他们都知道不听师命的后果，因此无人敢“以身试法”。

“师父，我回来了，这是您要的东西。”

行完礼，一护从左袖中取出一封信，接着双手递给眼前的人。白哉轻声嗯了句，拿过信直接拆开看了起来，见他嘴角露出一丝笑容，一旁的一护心里很不是滋味，却也没有表现出来。

“这些天忙着赶路，你一定累了，先去歇息。”

“是，师父。”

不说点其他的话吗？意识到自己竟然这样想，一护立即收回期待的表情，转而迈步离开。他知道写信的人是谁，不然他这个不苟言笑的师父，也不会露出笑容。

下山的路上，一护有从别人口中听过这件事。给他师父写信的，是上一届武林盟主的女儿，如今只等合适的时机下聘礼，迎娶那女子过门。

一护并不知道那女子的长相，接信时他见信封外有个绯字，便唤那女子为绯小姐。听闻绯小姐体弱多病，因此她的父亲极少让她见人，即使是负责送信的一护，也没有见过这位传闻中的女子。每次来往的信件，来回传递的都是府里的仆人，因此一护觉得也许并不存在这个绯小姐，这个人也许是他师父用来拒绝他的理由。

无论真相如何，他师父对绯小姐的感情不是假的。一护九岁那年，樱剑山庄迎来第一位庄主夫人，那时年幼的他，并不知晓师父的大婚意味着什么。只是一个劲儿的粘着师父，不准他离开。无可奈何之下，师父将他哄睡着这才得以完婚，等他睁眼醒来，忽然间多了一个师娘，他在感到突然的同时又很有危机感，心里有个声音说这个人会抢走他的师父。

就是在这样的前提下，一护很不喜欢绯真，他的师娘琴棋书画样样精通，厨艺也并非一般人的水准。容貌亦是江湖中数一数二的美人，正印证了锦上添花这几个字。然而一护还是不喜欢她，坚持认为师娘是坏人，会抢走他师父。

可惜的是，不管一护如何出言不敬，他的师娘总能一笑而过，然后摸摸他的头，告诉他我不介意。很多次他不好好练习被师父责罚，师娘都会为他求情，还会经常熬一碗莲子汤，让他注意身体不能染上风寒。

然而好景不长，在一个风雪交加的夜晚，师娘带病离去。临走前她叮嘱一护要好好练剑，认真习武，将来好保护心爱之人免遭伤害。他哭的很伤心，一直以来，师娘都非常疼他爱他，将他视为亲儿子看待，这对从小就是孤儿的一护来说，无疑是个重大打击。他讨厌那个之前不喜欢师娘的自己，他想拼尽全力让师娘活下来，但却无济于事。

与一护同样心如刀绞的还有他师父，很少见师父露出那种如同恶鬼表情的他，有一瞬间忽然想逃离。他听见师父说此仇不报非君子，樱剑山庄必须壮大，必须从这被人欺的困境中走出来。

十一岁的一护并不明白这些话意味着什么，他明明记得，师娘临走前告诉师父不能意气用事，即使樱剑山庄在武林中尚无地位，但所有人能够平平安安已是万幸。不过，他见师父的决定，并不准备安于现状。

于是，大婚后的第二年，绯真离去，一护在失去喜欢的师娘的同时，白哉也失去心爱之人。并未留下子嗣的他至今未娶，而在绯真离去的这四年，樱剑山庄已从最开始的四人，壮大到如今的一百余人，并且还有扩大的趋势。

如今十五岁的一护，渐渐明白师父在师娘面前所发的誓，若是有人伤害他师父，他大概会要对方偿命。有时他会坏心眼的想，师娘如果是个不讲理之人，或许他还可以借此埋怨，认为这个人配不上他师父。可事与愿违，师娘是个非常温婉的性格，与大大咧咧的他不同，一举一动都是那样不失风度，与他师父简直就是天作之合。

相比之下，什么也没有的他，就显得毫无底气。

一护永远记得，他与他师父的第一次相遇。

那时饿极的他，趁小贩不注意偷拿了一个馒头，结果雪天路滑，加之他只有五岁，很快被小贩追上一顿暴打。终于逃出生天后，体力却也消耗殆尽，当累极的他躺倒在冰冷的地面，闭眼等待死亡时。他听到来来往往的路人嫌弃的声音，听他们说没有人愿意救活这样一个脏兮兮的孩子，即使捡回去当仆人，很可能也会给主人染上疫病。

“要跟我走吗？”

就在这时，一护耳边传来一个清冷悦耳的声音。人群纷纷转头看向来人，打着油纸伞的男子，身着白玉锦纹袍，束发的玉冠整洁的戴在头上，他的双手指骨分明，洁白似雪。而那惊为天人的容貌，说是女子也不为过，但长相并不阴柔，反倒透出一股贵气，令人不敢直视。

“这是天宫里的仙人罢！”

人群中不知谁说了这句，众人纷纷同意，开始你一言我一语的谈论。躺在地上的一护因为饥饿与疼痛，看不清楚来人的脸。直到那人走近弯下腰来，他这才看了个清清楚楚，有一瞬间他以为是神仙下凡，甚至忘记了呼吸。过了一会儿才明白，眼前的人并非神仙，而是真真切切的人。

“你要跟我走吗？我会带你去一个不愁吃穿的地方。”

一护愣了愣才做出回答，他花了好久才让眼睛从这张脸上移开。几乎是毫不犹豫，他伸出手握住来人的，任凭“仙人”在众人讶异的目光中，面无表情的带走他。

“我叫朽木白哉，你呢？”

“黑……黑崎一护。”

“嗯，以后你就跟着我，我们去樱剑山庄，那里会是个无忧无虑的地方。”

“好。”

一护看着来人的侧颜，想也没想的开口答应。他只记得自己的名字，并不知道他的父母是谁，关于五岁前的记忆一概不知，不过这也许是好事，与其让他接受是父母遗弃了他，不如让他相信他是个孤儿，这样还能好一点。

“大师兄，师父找你，说有急事。”

正当一护躺在床上回忆往事时，门外传来师弟的声音，他回答了句知道。随后起身赶往议事厅，如今师父是武林盟主，武林中大大小小的事都要他来处理，好多次一护都看见师父深夜仍在与人相谈事宜，他在担忧的同时，却不能做什么，因为师父禁止任何人打扰。

“师父，您找我？”

“嗯，再过几个月便是武林大会，狂苍派掌门人更木剑八与汐清派掌门人卯之花烈，以及冰月谷掌门人日番谷冬狮郎，将在云飞城的晟来客栈，商谈相关事宜。需要随行带一位弟子，你便一同与我前去，可好？”

“不需要多带一名弟子吗？若是突发意外，也好让人照料。”

“不必多此一举，你我已足够，还是说，你对自己的武术毫无信心，不能护我周全？”

“并非……”一护无言以对，有时候他觉得师父有点过于自信，却又感觉这种想法是大不敬。

“那便好，如若无事便去收拾，给你一柱香时间，完了来这里，听到了吗？”

“是的，师父。”

领命后的一护快步返回房间。师娘离去的这些年，他发觉师父越来越冷，无论是对人还是对事。他猜绯小姐也是师父为了怀念师娘而动心，只因她们名中同有一个绯字。

所有人都对师父的感情有目共睹，唯独一护耿耿于怀，觉得这是一种错误的想法。他曾经问过师父，为何不能忘记，逝去的人固然值得怀念，但活着的人更要珍惜不是吗？听到这句的白哉什么也没说，只让徒弟去练习，别来打扰他。

真是不可理喻。

气极的一护用剑狠狠地砍，可怜的木桩被他砍得裂了好几个缝隙，结束后他又无比懊悔，懊悔为何要自取其辱。这是师父的拒绝，他不信这么多年过去，他的感情还没有传递到他师父那里，即便是块石头，也早该捂热了。

不尽如人意的是，一护并没有改变这一切的力量。他看着走在他前面的白哉，心中升起一阵无力感，脚下的雪越积越厚，无声降落的雪快要将天地同化为惨烈的白。

走在后面的一护感觉脚步愈来愈沉重，眼前的所有都在摇晃，即使这样，他依然看着白哉。因为过于关心，不小心踩到石头，噗通一声摔进冰冷的雪里，当他再次抬头，师父快要看不见，他只好拖着腿上由雪水化为的薄冰，一步一步向前走去。

“师父，等等我，您走慢点。”

风吹散了一护的声音，就在他以为得不到回应时，眼前忽然出现一个身影，他感觉衣领被抓住，随即抬头去看，发现是谁后说了句谢谢。

“路还很长，不要走丢了。”

说完这句话，白哉抬腿继续往前走。被从雪里救出的一护，没多久再次跌进厚厚的雪中，举步维艰，风又刮得脸生疼。他感觉腰间的剑重的难以形容，压的他喘不过气。

“但或许，这样才是最好的。”

一护默默在心中想到。如果他师父真的有所回应，他一定会得意忘形，进而恃宠而骄。樱剑山庄是江湖中数一数二的门派，所有人包括他都引以为傲，若是让世人知晓，樱剑山庄庄主朽木白哉的大弟子有龙阳之好，也不知那些人会如何谈论。

一护知道，将名誉看的比生命还重要的白哉，不会允许这种事发生。

那样的话，这份恋慕就要无疾而终了吗？一护问自己。他想站在他师父身边，不甘心只是做个徒弟，他想与他平起平坐，想看清楚这个人。世人都羡慕他可以接近如此完美无缺又感情忠一的人，却无人知晓这个人是这么的捉摸不透，即使距离很近，也会被他身上那股深深地孤独感吞噬。

雪还在下，并且有愈来愈大的趋势，一护再次跌进雪中。他感觉呼吸困难，每走一步都是那么痛苦，即使再如何努力，看到的还是白哉的背影，他发觉他一直一直都在注视着这个人的背影，从五岁到现在，这个人从来没有正眼看他一次。收他做大弟子，也只是因为他需要更多的锻炼，而不是所谓的师徒情谊。

他知道他违背了誓言，违背了当初在绯真师娘面前许下的誓言，他说会保护心爱之人免遭伤害。一护不知道以后会如何，他会不会喜欢上别人，会不会对别人动情，但是现在，他想保护的只有一个人。

可这样下去是不行的。

深知道理的一护再次站起身，雪落在发上与肩上，他很冷，不知道该如何跟上白哉。大雪静默了他的叹息，只有咯吱咯吱的脚步声响在耳边，他在想，或许当初，师父不该将他捡回来，那样的话，他会比现在要好。


	2. Chapter 2

一护做了个噩梦，梦中有不少人在呼喊哭救，眼前倒下数不尽的尸体，血流成河。他跌坐在血泊中大声哭泣，口中呢喃着某个人的名字，鲜血混合泪水浸湿他的衣襟，有人将他抱起准备逃离，却在下一刻血溅当场，当他抬头去看杀人的人是谁后，这个噩梦却忽然结束，就那样戛然而止。

被吓醒的他拍了拍胸膛，确认他还活着，随即大口喘气。怎么会做这样的梦？他问自己，可是没有回答。

俗话说：“日有所思，夜有所梦。”一护如何也想不通，他会做这样一个匪夷所思的噩梦，他的师父虽然待人接物冷淡异常，但也经常教导他不能伤及无辜，要保持应有的善心。难道说，他整天勤勤恳恳习武，便是为了这种事？不可不可，这是大逆不道之事。

“快忘记快忘记，赶快给我忘记。”

一护双手合十放于眼前，向神明祈祷他会做个惩奸除恶的侠客，而非滥杀无辜的恶棍。等他做完，这才发觉不是在冰天雪地的玉溪山，怎么看都像是在客栈之类的地方。

难道说……

想起什么的一护打开窗户去看，窗外银装素裹，屋顶上落满洁白的雪，楼下有行人匆匆走过的脚步声，衬得客栈更为静谧。因为太急切赤足下床的缘故，他后知后觉有些冷，只好裹紧衣物重新坐回床上。

嗯？怎的只身穿里衣？注意到的一护顿时羞红了一张俊脸，好似客栈外那朵正开的鲜艳的红梅。能够轻易接近他而不被刀剑伺候的人，思来想去也只有白哉，这便是说……是说……

不敢再想下去的他，双手捂着红透的脸，僵直身体愣在原地。虽说他师父很冷淡，但对他这个弟子，基本的关怀还是有的，想到这里的他感觉脸又烫又难受。

“叩叩。”

敲门声响起时，被吓了一跳的一护顿时缓过神来，他开口说道请进。果然见来人是他无比敬爱的师父，也便更加无地自容，想着哪里有地缝，可以让他钻进去。

“身体感觉好些了吗？你晕倒在了路上，好的是与晟来客栈距离不远，我便将你带来此地。大夫说你只是有些累，好好歇息自会痊愈，不必做过多担忧。”

进门的白哉坐在床边的软凳上，难得开口解释事情的来龙去脉。一护目不转睛的看着他，觉得今日的师父有点不对劲，这不像是他那个怕麻烦的师父会做的事。他不相信的将手放在白哉额头上，感觉到合适的体温连连点头，看来他师父没生病。

“为何要如此？”

没有察觉到诡异的白哉启唇问道。赤足站于地面的一护顿了顿回答道：“只是想确认你是不是我师父。”

“这天下何人敢冒充我？”

白哉有点被逗笑，也就表现了出来，一护见此眼睛都睁大了一圈，这不对！这个人才不是他师父！正当他在内心做思想斗争时，站起身的白哉将他的手放在自己右脸，随后看着惊恐万状的徒弟道：“这样，你还会怀疑？”

哪里见过这种场面的一护，顿时抽回了手，接着回答了句不会。全然忘记他仍赤足站于地面的事，感到一阵凉意后眨眼便返回床上，他用被子蒙住脸露出两只眼睛，隔着棉被问道：“那是师父您帮我脱的外衣？”

“嗯。”

听到这句的他再次羞红了脸。丢人不说，还让师父带着他这个拖累，又羞又愧的一护索性将眼睛也用被子盖住，蜷成一团窝在床上，像小时候对着白哉撒娇一般哼哼唧唧，哪里还有天下第一庄大弟子的风范。

“在想什么？若我就那样丢下你，必定会被天下人耻笑，能明白吗？”

名誉，名誉，又是这恼人的名誉！气不过的一护像被泼了一盆冷水，“嗖”的一声从床上坐起，眼睛看着平静的白哉，试图用这种方式令他师父改变说辞。

“你要像这般无理取闹到何时？楼下三大门派的掌门人都在等，如果怠慢，我怕是要被唾骂。穿好衣服，还要去会见他们。”

果然，江山易改，本性难移。趁着白哉转身的空隙，不服气的一护对他做了个鬼脸，这才气呼呼的穿戴整齐，拿过佩剑。

“见到三位掌门人，切记不可莽撞冲动，若是伤到他们其中任何一位，唯你是问，听到了吗？”

“知道了知道了。”

要那些繁文缛节做甚？麻烦至极，一护没好气的回答。走在前面的白哉也没责怪，摇头感叹这徒弟愈来愈无法无天，也怪他太过宠溺，这才造成如今这般结果。

晟来客栈乃云飞城最为繁华的客栈，古往今来不知见过多少风雨，江湖中大大小小的事宜，几乎都会在此商议。传闻客栈老板是位退隐江湖的高手，至今无人见过他的真面目，只知此人行踪诡秘，来去不定，却能知晓万事万物。亦是如此，晟来客栈才能在这车水马龙的云飞城屹立不倒，成为无人不知无人不晓的“情报屋”。

即便是一心只知习武的一护，也知晓晟来客栈的名号，因此他气消后很快又恢复，跟着白哉亦步亦趋的走向一楼。

一护看着身着青云鎏纹袍的白哉，外袍上似乎染了些泥，仔细看才能看出来，无伤大雅。他想应该是他师父带他来此地的路上，不小心沾到的，他便开口告知，得到的却是一句无妨的回应。

真是奇怪，平时的师父可不会不在意，一护很清楚。这人将整洁看的与名誉同等重要，无论何时，出现在他面前的他，总是一副干净清冷的穿着，今日这是怎的？莫非是被这天气冻傻了？想到这里他不禁噗嗤一笑，自己将自己逗的乐不可支。

“严肃点。”

听到笑声的白哉开口命令。一护立刻乖乖站好，强忍笑意的他努力控制自己不可失态，若是丢了樱剑山庄的颜面，回去后定是免不了一顿责骂，却又被脑中的构想惹得笑也不是不笑也不是，一时间苦不堪言。

如果白哉真的被冻傻了该多好，一护坏心眼的想。私底下，他一直都悄悄称呼他师父的名字，觉得这样可以离这个人更近，哪怕只是一点。对这样的区别对待，白哉自然不知晓，只当徒弟是发了疯，回去自然会好好教育他一番。

如果白哉真的被冻傻了，也不需要那么累，更不需要忧心忡忡，做个什么也不知晓的普通人也好，那样的话，或许他会有机会表明心意。一护发过誓会保护心爱之人免遭伤害，那便不会食言，即使遇见再多艰难困苦，他也会竭尽所能化解。

“还没问过朽木庄主，您身后这位弟子的名字，不知庄主可否引做介绍，也好让我们清楚，您教导出的弟子，究竟是怎样的实力。”

汐清派掌门人卯之花烈眯着眼睛说道。一护正要开口，却被抬起右手的白哉阻止，他便继续安静站好，手却搭在了腰间的佩剑上。

“哈哈哈哈，卯之花掌门说的没错，朽木庄主这样藏着掖着，反倒让我更感兴趣。不过话说回来，你何时变成了这副性格？只是要你介绍自己的弟子，何须如此戒备？”

狂苍派掌门人更木剑八豪放的笑声响彻整个房间，坐在他左手边的冰月谷谷主日番谷冬狮郎，始终一语不发，少年老成的脸上正在思考些什么，似乎并不关心此刻议事厅的现况。

一护看了看坐在白哉右手边的卯之花烈，隔着不远的距离，他能感觉到这个人身上有股若有若无的威压，尤其是在眯眼时。可以明显感到那威压在持续上涨，他是第一次见到这种场面，仅仅站着便能切身体会到房内其余三人的内功有多么深不可测。

“我不记得今日我们商议的重点在这里，我们要做的不是这些，更木掌门与卯之花掌门能否知晓？”

终于开口的白哉拒绝这个提议。语毕，一护明显感觉到房内的气氛紧张不少，他见他师父云淡风轻的说完，仿佛没什么可以改变他的决定。

“你这话的意思是，你不准备介绍了吗？”

更木剑八开口质问。白哉没有回答，慢慢闭眼表示充耳不闻，脾气不好的狂苍派掌门人随即拔剑冲向坐在对面的人，这时白哉才发觉佩剑放于右手边的桌上，想取也已经来不及。眼见更木剑八的剑刃快要到达面门，他微微眯眼准备运用内功逼走，若是失败，他定会受伤。

“叮！”

卯之花烈与日番谷冬狮郎也未能料到，狂苍派掌门人竟会直接冲上去，二人不由得微微睁眼。而就在这千钧一发间，一把纯黑的剑忽然挡住更木剑八的攻势，剑刃相撞时清脆的声音提醒着他们，挡下这剑的并非朽木白哉，而是一直站于他身后的弟子。

日番谷冬狮郎与卯之花烈甚至没能看清楚，朽木白哉的弟子是如何拔剑出鞘，又是如何以惊人的速度与力量，挡下江湖中剑术极为高超的更木剑八的攻势。一切发生在眨眼间，若不是亲眼见到，他们几乎要以为这是痴人说梦。

“一护，退下。”

“是。”

照做的一护收剑入鞘，动作熟练自然。见他这样，一开始剑拔弩张的更木剑八不由得哈哈大笑道：“还没有人能以单手挡下我这一剑，说的再直白点，小子，若你再慢一刻，你师父可就要身首异处了。”

“我不会让那种事发生。”有些生气的一护回敬了这句，听的更木剑八更为高兴，随即要求与他比一场，好确认谁的剑术更强。

“更木掌门不必做如此费心之事，若你要知晓，告知你也无妨。他是我的大弟子黑崎一护，今年十五岁，除此之外，再无其余隐藏。”白哉顿了顿继续道：“一护，这位便是狂苍派掌门人更木剑八，坐于我左手边的是汐清派掌门人卯之花烈，更木掌门旁边的则是冰月谷谷主日番谷冬狮郎，你与他们打声招呼。”

“嗯，卯之花掌门和日番谷掌门你们好，以及更木掌门。”

听话的一护于是对着三位掌门人行礼，微笑的卯之花烈说了句不必如此拘谨。日番谷冬狮郎嗯了句算是回应。坐回座位的更木剑八哈哈大笑，声明要与一护比试，号称“剑鬼”的他第一次遇见可以与他旗鼓相当的对手，自然无比兴奋。

“比试就不必了，我们继续刚刚的事罢，更木掌门。改日再约也无妨，我相信朽木庄主自会答应，如今最重要的是武林大会，不是吗？”

卯之花烈微笑着说道。极具威压性的语气，让更木剑八冷哼了句，也没再继续做别的动作，这个小插曲很快被化解，然而一护的手始终没有移开剑鞘，天晓得这个更木剑八会不会再次冲上来。

两个时辰后商议结束，稍作歇息的白哉带着一护准备离开，顺便拒绝更木剑八坚决要求比试的要求。看不下去的日番谷冬狮郎，伸出手拉走仍然不死心的他，直到两人再也看不见，一护终于得以舒口气。

“方才为何要那般做？黑崎。”

听到最后两个字的一护不禁僵直身体，只有在生气时，师父才会这样称呼他，大多数时间都是叫你。他害怕这个人不是没有缘由，他曾经亲眼见过师父是如何将一名恋慕着他的女弟子逐出师门，又是如何告诉他们留下来的人不能存有二心，他记忆犹新。

一护感觉冷汗从额头滑下，他没有立刻回答，犹豫了一会儿才开口道：“因为您有危险。”

“那只是更木掌门对我再熟悉不过的打招呼方式，他一直希望有机会与我比试才会那般。在场的卯之花掌门与日番谷掌门都没出手，你在做什么？故意让我难堪吗？”

“没有，我没有这样想过。”

面对咄咄逼人的白哉，一护有点招架不住，无论是武力上亦是口舌之争上，他都不是这个人的对手，一次也没有占过上风。因此他才会惧怕，那种惧怕是由内而外，就像樱剑山庄其余弟子与那名女弟子一般。

“黑崎，我说过多少次，我不需要你的保护，天底下哪里会有弟子保护师父的奇闻？以你的功夫，若是更木掌门动真格的，你怕是想留个全尸也无法实现。能明白吗？你与我和他的距离。”

“……嗯……我明白了……”

一护不得不答应。为了兑现誓言，为了保护这个人，更为了不让绯真师娘失望，他日日夜夜练剑，练到体力不支不省人事，练到双手沾满血液也不曾停止。如今师父却只有责怪，等于是否认了他这么多年来的努力，他在感到失落的同时，心中不免升起一阵悲凉感。

漫天飞舞的雪还在下落，没有一点停下来的意思。一护仰头看向白茫茫的天空，依然走在白哉身后的他微微皱眉，不知哪里来的勇气，他快步走过去挡在白哉身前，豁出去的开口道：“也许天底下确实不会有弟子保护师父这种事，但我并非只是为了保护您，我不信，我不信师父您到如今还不明白我的心意。我在您身边已经整整十年，失去师娘的这些年，您过得如何又是如何过的，我比谁都清楚。我想留在你身边，想和你在一起，对这些，您难道一点也感觉不到吗？”

越说越激动的一护甚至忘了敬语，平静看着他的白哉，听完后什么也没说，绕过他继续往前走。被无视的一护生气的皱眉，伸出手再次挡住白哉的去路，看着那双从来没有正眼看过他的眼睛开口道。

“你听到了吗？我要和你在一起，为什么不说话？为什么不能回应？”

“你是要我与你在一起，还是不能离开对我的依赖？对这件事，你有过考虑吗？”

“我有，我知道我的心意代表着什么，我想留在你身边，仅此而已。”

“那真不巧，我对你没有任何感觉，更别说去堵住悠悠众口，你要知道的是，有些事情，身不由己，黑崎。”

心都凉了的一护不死心的追问，他拉住白哉的右袖，隐忍的泪水盈满眼眶，这副样子却激不起白哉的同情心，只让他露出厌烦的表情。

“你还要如何？”

“不要如何，想与你在一起，与你平起平坐。”

“是吗？凭你的能力，若要与我平起平坐，还早了一千年。不要惹我生气，如果违反门规，即便是你这个大弟子，我依然会将你逐出师门。”

说完这些话，白哉移开抓住右袖的那只手，头也不回的迈步离开。留下一护独自站在原地发愣，他没料到的是，这次的徒弟似乎下定决心，在他没来得及反应之前，给了他一个很浅很浅的吻。

“啪！”

忍无可忍之下，白哉抬手给了一护一记响亮的耳光，用力过重导致一护嘴角流血，像是觉得还不够，他又补充了句：“别对我死缠烂打，若你再继续，我定会杀了你，黑崎。”

雪依然在下，疯一般的下。久久不能回神的一护，僵直身体呆在原地，仿佛一尊石像，一千年……一千年的差距，他到死也无法追上。而这记耳光，彻底宣告他的恋慕到此为止。

可他不能怨更不能恨，他答应过师娘的事一定会做到，即使白哉如何抗拒，他也不能违背誓言。

一护擦去脸上的泪水，小跑着追上走远的白哉，雪势愈来愈大，很快盖住两人的脚印。没有人告诉一护，将来等待他的会是什么，他的真心换来的会是怎样的结果，一切都是未知数，一切都只能顺势而为。


	3. Chapter 3

一护再次从噩梦中醒来后，他看了看自己的双手，上面沾满血液，他吓得不自觉后退。眨了眨眼血液又消失了，他正疑惑间，门外传来师妹的声音，是师父要他指导师弟师妹练剑的命令。

“知道，我立刻去。”

连续的噩梦让一护有些恍惚，他不清楚为何会如此，却又明白有些事只能当幻象。

当一护走到练习场，师弟师妹们齐齐看着他，等待他发出号令。这一幕似曾相识，以至于他总感觉得好像在哪里见过。

会是单纯的幻象吗？眼前的这一切。一护在心中问自己，若不是又该如何？失去五岁前记忆的他无从得知，隐约察觉得到有什么在悄悄冒头。

罢了，就当作是幻象吧。都已经过去十年，怎么可能想起来？

白哉注意到大弟子的不对劲是在早膳时间，大弟子一直心不在焉，手中的饭菜良久未动，以为是今天的膳食不合胃口，他特意问了问。见是他，发呆的一护连忙将饭菜往嘴里扒着，这个反应又快速又拘谨。

“是弟子的错，没有察觉到师父的到来，该罚，我这就去练习场练剑。”

“不必如此，你……”白哉话未说完，一护已经离开，他的背影有种逃避的味道，这让白哉百思不解。

走出去的一护发觉自己在落泪，并且有愈演愈烈的趋势，他不清楚原因，似乎是想到了什么，和那个噩梦有关系吗？他也没有答案。

对从小被严格训练的一护来说，再没什么比他生气的师父更可怕的了，因此他才会第一时间离开用膳房，若是被他师父发现练习偷懒，他一定会吃不了兜着走。这样说有点夸张，但他想，至少他们这些弟子是没人敢去惹师父的。

敢惹他师父的也就只剩下他师娘了。

“别对我死缠烂打，若你再继续，我定会杀了你，黑崎。”

一护一边做着劈砍动作，一边想着这句话。天知道他在听到这句话后心中有多难过，一千年……整整一千年的差距，不是一朝一夕便能追上的。他甚至觉得这十五年来的相处，对白哉来说都是过眼云烟。

“可这一切都是自己的一厢情愿。”

这个事实刺激的一护险些再次落泪，他擦去眼中的泪水专心练习。察觉到他不对劲的白哉，走到练习场来找他，远远便看见那个挺拔的身姿，在樱树下练习的动作。

“师父……您来所为何事？”

明显被吓到的一护语气有些不稳，由于练习比较投入，他的额头渗出细密的汗，顺着脸颊一路滑进脖子，又钻进衣领，惹得他有些痒。

“不为何事，只是见你似乎有些许懈怠。”

“这……弟子从未有过一丝懈怠，只是今早起来指导师弟师妹练习，觉得那场景似曾相识，这才精神恍惚，还请师父不要责罚。”

“还请师父不要责罚。”

“我知道。”

一护没有看见的是，在他抬起头前，白哉那个躲避的眼神。如果看见，他一定会为自己的疏忽大意懊恼。

这会是一护的记忆恢复的预兆吗？白哉问自己，却得不到回答。他不怎么希望大弟子恢复五年前的记忆，原因无它，那些记忆只会让大弟子痛苦，并且又因这个，他有些担忧武林大会的到来。

再过两日便是武林大会，整个武林需停止一切争斗，专心为大会做准备。名门世家需掌门人亲自出面举办武林大会，这也就是一开始白哉和三大门派掌门人，一起商议事宜的缘故。他确实没料到狂苍派掌门人会那样做，但他不需要大弟子无聊的关心。

两日后，武林大会如期举行，这次举行的地点在寒落山脚下的岚城。

人都说岚城是一座来了便不想走的城，涌进来的武林各派代表也是这样想的。岚城的风土人情在江南一带是出了名的温婉大气，又因为岚城有条直通大漠的运河，使得岚城自古以来便是中原地区重要的经济纽带。这也是此次武林大会需要考虑的地方之一，不能将地点定的太远太偏，多的是没办法按时参加大会的门派。

“朽木庄主别来无恙，别来无恙啊，您还是一如既往的一表人才，青年才俊指的就是您这样的人了。”

花鸳派掌门人双手做着礼节，白哉笑着向他回以同样的礼节，跟在白哉后面的一护也连忙动作，生怕招待不周。他跟着白哉不知道给多少人回礼，腰也因为不断的弯下和起再弯下再起开始酸痛。

“没必要那么认真吧，不是所有人都那么拘泥于礼节的。”

一护小声说了句。听到的白哉瞥了他一眼，只当是徒弟愚钝，不知变通。

“抱歉，下次不会了。”

怎么可能会有下次？一护在心中不服气的想着。下次我要一个人去游玩，才不来参加这什么劳什子武林大会呢！笑来笑去拜来拜去一点乐趣也没有。

少年人的心性自然是无拘无束爱玩的，一护也不例外。他不喜欢武林大会这种充满礼节性的地方，对于不认识的陌生人，最好保持距离，没必要去和他们结成联盟或者朋友。

可惜好景不长，就在武林大会平安结束后的第三天，白哉浑身是血的回到了樱剑山庄。只留下一句我终于报了杀妻之仇后，他便倒地不省人事。消息传到一护那里时，他正喝着上等的碧螺春，茶杯跌落在地碎裂成渣时，他忽然明白，他这辈子都不可能有机会了。

为什么？为什么不惜如此也要复仇？复仇就那么令人难以拒绝吗？百思不得其解的一护只想着这件事。而当他明白复仇真正的含义时，一切为时已晚。

家仆告诉一护，家主是在收到一封信之后去的岚城，这说明杀害家主夫人的人也参加了武林大会，很可能就混在那些人之中，否则，这也无法解释为何家主不惜破戒也要报仇的决心。

家仆的话一语点醒梦中人，一护明白那个人或者说那个门派就在武林大会中挑选目标。但眼下当务之急是医治好受伤的师父，而不是去纠结对方的身份，可他看着师父的样子，根本不是简简单单的大夫便能治好的病。

“朽木庄主的病需要一味极其重要的药——积郁草，少了这味药，便是大罗神仙也无可奈何。”

大夫诊断完白哉的病情后，对着一护和其他人说道。积郁草，这个熟悉的名字传来后，其余人纷纷将眼光转向一护。为了更好的辨认清楚，大夫给了一护一张积郁草的画，他明白，有些事已经发生，不是他能够拒绝得了。

“大师兄，您真的要去吗？也许其余的地方也会有积郁草，不一定非要去那个地方。”担心一护安危的一位师妹说道。

“我必须去，师父也必须救。”

“这……”师弟师妹们犯了难，不救人的话师父会毒发身亡，救人的话大师兄很可能会收到惩罚，真是令人进退两难。

“我不会有事的，你们也别担心。”

临走前一护笑着说道。师弟师妹还是不怎么放心，却又不能做什么，只得安静等待一护的归来。

“好的，现在就是找到积郁草，在哪儿呢？不好找啊，这里会不会有呢？”

进到眼前的禁地后，一护笑着嘲讽自己的无可救药，明知不可为而为之，他甚至能够预料到他那个大义凛然的师父会如何惩罚他。

一护拿着大夫给的画像，寻找着禁地的每一处地方，甚至石缝也不放过，只为了寻找到积郁草。

像是为了嘲笑一护，他最终在一个意外之地找到了红色的积郁草，火红的积郁草在太阳的照耀下仿佛带着生命，他还真是可怜，从没料到积郁草会长在这种地方。

一护看着师娘的墓碑，有三株积郁草正生长的旺盛，他小心翼翼的拿过手帕，轻轻的将积郁草整株拔走包好，随后放在外衣内侧的口袋中。

“抱歉，师娘，我知道这样很不好，但现在师父他中了毒需要这株药来治疗，所以我才不得不擅闯禁地，您别生气。”

一阵微风吹过，一护感觉这像是师娘无声的回答。也就心安理得的接受了这笔恩惠，他又看了看积郁草，知道这个东西能够救白哉一命，别提有多开心，哪里还顾得上擅闯禁地需要承担的惩罚。

耗费一天一夜终于找到积郁草的一护，和师弟师妹们一起翘首以盼白哉的苏醒。大夫见到三株积郁草，自行留了一株以便日后备用，一护倒也没计较，只想着师父能够早些醒来，他有很多话想说。

然而，事实并没有像一护预料到的那样发展。

“啪！”

这天，一护正指导着师弟师妹练习，没想到刚刚转过脸，一记耳光便朝着面门呼啸而来，看清楚打他的人是谁后，他立刻像被霜打过的茄子一般，气势输了一大半。

“是你动了绯真的墓碑吗？！”

愤怒的白哉几乎是从口中挤出来的这句话，他恶狠狠的掐着一护的脖子，下一刻仿佛要将徒弟的脖子掐断般用力。

“我是……为了救……师父……您……才去的禁地……”一护艰难的说着，只感觉快要断气。

“好啊你个黑崎一护，你还知道那是禁地，既然知道为何还要擅闯？我说了多少次，我永远也不会回应你，永远也不会爱上你这样的人，到底要我说多少次你才肯明白，才肯死心？我不需要你的关心，只让人作呕。”

“我……没有说过……擅闯禁地这句话……”

“啪！”

忍无可忍的白哉再次给了一护右脸一巴掌，直打的他鼻血流了出来。像是觉得还不够解气，他又补了一巴掌。接着将还没有反应过来的一护，拖到练习场中央，任凭倾盆大雨浇湿只穿着练功服的一护。

“再有下次，我定会将你逐出师门。给我跪好了，向着你师娘的墓碑方向跪好，跪够三天三夜再来找我。”白哉冷冷的看着难以置信的一护。

“还有你们，若是被我发现有谁暗自送伤药或者膳食给他，立刻废掉武功逐出师门。”

“是！”

听到这里的弟子们哪里还敢帮助一护，立刻散作一团。家仆看着跪在地上瑟瑟发抖的一护，不由得重重叹气。他明白，终有一天，家主会为自己现在的所作所为后悔。


	4. Chapter 4

自那日被罚后，一护便染了风寒，整夜整夜咳嗽，咳到难以入睡。露琪亚担心他，吩咐后厨做了参汤。喝下一碗后，他这才勉强睡去。后半夜又开始咳嗽，看的露琪亚不知如何是好。家仆连忙告知白哉，却没有得到答复，只听到句别扰他休息。

“兄长怎可这般冷漠无情？”

一听这话的露琪亚自然生气，说着就要去找白哉。家仆拦住她，告诉她别去激怒家主，谁也不能确定家主会不会再对一护施加惩罚。想到这里的她只得安静，看着床上咳的难受的一护，她的心中很不是滋味。

等到一护的风寒痊愈，前前后后共花了半个多月，露琪亚叮嘱他别随便再去禁地，因为那是姐姐的墓地，在兄长心中非同凡响。他点头答应后，眼中的光渐渐暗了下去。

没等一护的风寒休息好，白哉将他派去平安城送信，是送给绯小姐的。清楚送信人是谁后，一护不由得产生一种名为嫉妒的情绪，让他恨不能将那封信撕碎。

想归想，最终，一护还是将信安全送达。只是这次，他终于见到了这位传闻中的绯小姐，原来绯小姐全名绯轻烟，自小体弱多病，不敢与人过多接触，母亲又早早过世，这才不显露真颜。如今身体调理的差不多，才会以真面目示人。

难怪……难怪师父会对绯小姐那般喜爱，一护不禁在心中妒忌起来，绯小姐的礼仪和容貌，每一样都和他去世的师娘有着异曲同工之妙，甚至可以说一模一样。

可他不能恨亦不能妒，若是师娘，若是师娘的遗愿，那就不能恨和妒。

许是风寒尚未完全痊愈，回来的路上，一护不小心跌进雪堆中，他没有踩好，顺着树枝一路滑了下去。当背部接触到柔软的雪时，他紧紧抱住怀中的信，生怕信被染湿。自己却吃了一嘴的雪，咳嗽了好几声才恢复正常。

“回去吧。”

躺在地上的一护看着白茫茫的天空，悄悄在心中说了句。可他却动不了了，没有彻底痊愈的风寒似乎再次发作。他伸出右手抓住一片雪花，感受着雪花融化时的冰凉，有人的脚步声传来，在森林中显得尤为幽静。

“师父？您怎么会来？”

喜出望外的一护连忙起身。白哉没有立刻回答，只是看了看他略微有些脏污的衣服，说了句你迟迟不回，我以为你背叛了我。

“弟子不敢，我不会背叛或者对师父刀剑相向，这是我的承诺。”

“嗯。”

反应冷淡的白哉看着一护手中攥的紧紧的信封，又看着他脸上未干的水迹，知道他从树上摔了下来。

“哎哎哎师父您这是做什么？？！”

没等一护反应过来，他已经躺在了白哉怀里，受宠若惊的他，将手中的信攥的更紧了。

“你从树上摔了下来，不这样的话，身上的伤会好不了，我可不想被人说对弟子不好。”

“但但但是……但是……但是我……”语无伦次的一护不知道该说什么。

“怎么？你不愿意？”

“没没没没没有的话，我很乐意。”

一护立刻否认。长大后的他还没有和白哉这么亲近过，一时间有些无所适从，他开始怀疑这个人是故意的，故意找他乐子。

“前几日，你为何闷闷不乐，看着不太高兴？”

“师父指的是哪种？”

“就是你躲开我去练习场那次。”白哉耐心的解释。

“因为想起来一些事情，可能是我想太多了吧，但总感觉那一幕似曾相识，就是指导师弟师妹们练习的那一幕。我总感觉我在哪里见到过，并且有参与过，所以才会躲开师父。”

“其它的呢？没有想起来吗？”白哉立刻追问。

“没有，其它的事情没有想起来，师父您问这个做什么？”

“担心你会被影响到。”

“不会的，我才不会因为这种事就背叛师父，我会用命去保护您和樱剑山庄的。”

一护没有注意到的是，在他说出那一幕似曾相识之后，白哉抱着他的手顿了顿，面上也露出一丝不悦。

两人就那样有一搭没一搭的聊着天，一护感受着抱住他的手的温度，觉得这样的事情也没什么不好，不过要是能够进一步发展就好了。他说的不是成亲或者别的，而是他想去更多的靠近白哉，靠近这个人，进而了解他。

一护见到过太多次白哉孤零零的样子，所以他想陪在他身边，哪怕这个想法很错误。

可是能够陪在白哉身边的人只有绯小姐了吧？全天下也只有这一个人了，想到这里的一护有些失落。和绯小姐相比，他什么也没有，除过是白哉大弟子这层身份，他和这个人再没有其它关系，意识到这里的一护甚至想哭。他不清楚究竟是哪里出了问题，让他早早便体会到什么是遥不可及。

“师父。”

“嗯？”

“您还是放我下来吧，我自己会走，不想累到您。”

“无妨，你的重量不足以……”

“可是师娘在天之灵看到，会不高兴的。”

白哉只好依着一护的意愿将他放下，两人一前一后走着，跟在白哉后面的一护，心中发出一声喟叹。果然，只要提到师娘，师父就会改变想法，他知道此生再无机会去靠近和了解，但至少，能够留在这个人身边就已足够。师父是那么痴情，守着师娘过了这么多年不变心，他作为大弟子，将这一切看的清清楚楚。

真要说起来，不嫉妒是假的，但如果真的要一护和白哉在一起，他反而会拒绝。因为他了解，师父并没有断袖之癖，亦没有龙阳之好，真正在自我感动的只有他一个人。

“但我还是很不甘心啊。”

一护在心中说着。他抬头望了望白茫茫的天空，即使知道这些显而易见的道理，却还是不甘心。不甘心就这样一辈子被称为朽木白哉的大弟子，他想作为一个人，作为一个有资格和白哉平起平坐的人，去保护他去靠近他。而不是说些大话，只对眼前唾手可得的沾沾自喜。

他是多么的想成为一个可以给白哉提供避风港的人，可以和这个人畅所欲言的人。

想到这些的一护眼角不由得湿润了不少，他知道有的该做有的不该做，等回到樱剑山庄，他们就只是师徒关系。

“遥遥无期啊这下。”一护在心中嘲笑自己。

两人回去后，家仆过来告知白哉，大厅有一位客人在等。他连忙迎客，也不顾身后欲言又止的露琪亚，一护跟了上去，想看看这位客人长什么样，意外的没有被拒绝。

“朽木庄主，自镜月湖一别，别来无恙啊。”

眼前的男子身着一袭白玉蟒袍，褐色的长发梳理的一丝不苟，眉宇间透出一股君王般的霸气，使人不敢多看。一护觉得这个人很可怕，他很少有这种感觉，第一次见一个陌生人能让他感觉到害怕。

等一护反应过来，发现这个人一直在暗中观察自己。他正疑惑间，师父开口要他离开。他也就没多说照做，临走之前，他看见那个人露出意味深长的笑容，这笑容要多奇怪有多奇怪。

“嘶……好冷……”

离开大厅的一护不由得抱紧自己，想起那个陌生人的笑，他便不由得产生一种名为害怕的情绪，明明之前没有见过面的。还是说，他和这个人其实是认识的？只不过发生了什么，让他们不得不分开了？不不不，怎么可能？世上怎么可能会有如此荒诞之事？

“黑崎少侠在想何事？”

正在一护发呆时，突如其来的一句话让他打了个激灵，看清楚说话的人是谁，他不由得露出埋怨的眼神。这逗笑了蓝染，让他想要捉弄眼前这个涉世未深的孩子的心更重了。

“唤我蓝染宫主便是。”

“是，蓝染宫主。”一护连忙行礼。

“您与我师父是朋友吗？”一护好奇的问。

“是也不是，只不过，自从你的师娘，也就是朽木绯真离开，你的师父仿佛换了个人，如今他是不是将我看做朋友，这很难说。”蓝染很伤心。

“那……那蓝染宫主对此如何看呢？”

“这就要取决于黑崎少侠的做法了。”

“唉？”

“你对你师父怀有爱慕之心，我说的是否正确？”

“这……没有……没有的事……蓝染宫主怎可这般……”一护慌了神，若是让他人察觉到自己的心意，他想他会很难办。

“不过，我不会对他人说，会替黑崎少侠保守秘密。”

“多谢。”

“那么，你准备用什么报答我呢？”蓝染正色道。一护额头不由得滑下一滴冷汗。

“这……无以回报……”总不能说以身相许吧？怎么可能？！再说人家也不一定和他一样有着断袖之癖。

“哈哈，逗你玩的，黑崎少侠。没必要那么认真，不过我想，我们还会再见面的，希望到时候，你和我可以合作愉快。正巧你师父来了，那我们就此别过。”

可惜一护听不懂这是何意，他感觉这个蓝染很神秘，神秘到可怕。也不清楚师父为何会认识这样的人，这和师父一向的交友对象不太一样。


	5. Chapter 5

一护并未明白蓝染话中真意，只听师父说这人是虚夜宫宫主，负责处理江湖中一些较为肮脏之事，简单来讲就是暗杀。因此，白道盟对虚夜宫及蓝染颇有微词，但因为虚夜宫似乎与朝廷有所关联，其余人也只是敢怒不敢言。加之蓝染向来谨慎，也就无人敢将他如何。

“可以的话，离他远点，黑崎。虚夜宫宫主会摄魂术这件事，江湖中无人不知无人不晓。”

“谨记师父教诲。”

白哉点头以示答应。随即迈步离开。一护看着他的背影欲言又止，他听说前任武林盟主已经等不及要将绯小姐嫁入朽木家，这件事不知是真是假。若是真的，他又该如何应对？要他去祝福情敌吗？可是绯小姐和师娘那样相像，又和师父那样般配，他又算得上什么呢？

但要放弃又是如此为难，简直比被人废了武功还难受。一护看着白哉的背影最终消失不见，不由得在心中长长叹气，为何他会对自己的师父抱有爱慕之心，又为何他的师父如此不通人情？得不到答案啊。一护看了看右手掌心，算命先生说他情路坎坷，很难得到心爱之人的支持与恋慕。他想，算命先生说的都是正确的，他所爱的人不正是这样的吗？

五日后，樱剑山庄迎来一桩好事。

知晓内因的人纷纷期待好事到来，只有一护例外。这件好事便是绯小姐的来访。面对第一次来到樱剑山庄的绯小姐，白哉自然是以礼相待。整个山庄弥漫着快乐和谐的氛围，不知道的以为庄主即将成亲。

“明明就是个冷清的人，这个时候却这么热闹，故意做给我看的吗？”

一护不服气的撇嘴。露琪亚偷笑着，拍拍他的后背，告诉他兄长只是例行公事，要和绯小姐见一面罢了。再说还有前任武林盟主，又不是两个人独处，怕什么呢。

“谁知道会不会发生意外状况？不行，我得去保护师父，不然……”

“你去凑什么热闹啊？再者，兄长现在在和前任武林盟主谈话，你去了要是被发现，又要挨一顿责罚，不划算的。那个绯小姐我帮你把了关，她不怎么喜欢兄长，似乎心中另有所属，所以才和兄长迟迟无进展。”露琪亚神神秘秘的说道。

“真的吗？”一护听到这话眼前一亮。

“嗯，不骗你，我专门替你把了关的。”

“太好了。”

一护一瞬间不知道该说什么，眼角不由得湿润了。如果这些话是白哉说出来的该多好，但知道这些就已足够，足够让他继续做着醒不来的梦。

三日后，绯小姐成功回到平安城。

白哉和一护一起送走她，随后各司其职。看着绯小姐离去的背影，师弟师妹们可有了茶余饭后的谈资。个个精神抖擞的说着师父和绯小姐如何如何般配，绯小姐如何如何文武双全，又是如何如何才貌兼备……听得一护心里酸的难受。

由于是白哉的命令，一护将这份恋慕藏的很深，只有露琪亚和极为亲近的家仆才能看出来。白哉认为培养出一个有着断袖之癖的徒弟极其可耻，对此讳莫如深。一护也只得尽最大努力将这份恋慕埋在心里，不让他人察觉，只是他也不清楚，自己能够压制多长时间。

“啊啊不想了，多想也只会徒增烦恼。”

正在练字的一护摇头甩走那些恼人事，有句话说：“船到桥头自然直。”他相信总有办法解决，只是如今不太能够看出来，假以时日，师父就会改变心意，答应他的请求。

若是师父答应他的请求，应该如何做呢？一护用毛笔笔尾戳着下巴想到，他要去做一个惩奸除恶的大侠客，在师父的培养下拯救苍生……啊不对，这样的目标有点大，拯救弱小之人就行。然后和师父一起云游天下，看美景尝美食，这就是他的愿望。他想要的，不过是这些罢了，其余的，从不奢求。

“黑崎，注意秩序。”

白哉的话将一护从幻想中拉了回来，他装作什么也没发生吐了吐舌，接着继续练习手中的字。

不知怎么的，一护忽然想起来蓝染那张脸，他总感觉那个人临走之前说的话意味深长。什么叫做我们还会再见面？他不记得白哉身边有这种人。仿佛只是站在那里，那股无形的威压就能将人摄住，接着深陷其中。那个人，很危险，最好还是别有来往比较好。

可惜好景不长，有仇家趁白哉外出下山杀进了樱剑山庄。没有任何准备的师弟师妹们被迫应战，一护作为大弟子，浑身是血的样子吓到了不少人。他使出一招吭景，却还是无法杀掉仇敌，反而让仇敌兴致勃勃，说什么这才是他们想看到的。

“你们是什么人？！”

一护捂着心口，大声质问道。对方回答是轻阴派，一听这话的一护心中大惊，立刻回头大喊，要求师弟师妹们千万不能出来。轻阴派向来男女不忌，谁也不能清楚他们会做什么。

“就凭你这小身板，真的能够赢……”男人话未说完便已身首异处，死不瞑目的他难以置信竟被一个毛头小子杀掉。

“能不能赢，要做了才知道，不是吗？”一护边说边甩掉剑上的血。

“哇哦不错嘛，你很有胆量，但是你能同时制伏六个人吗？”

领头的男人张开双臂，只见站在他背后的六个男人立刻冲向一护，兵器碰撞的声音响在安静的练习场。看着浴血奋战的一护，师弟师妹只好祈祷师父能够早点回来，他们可以出去帮忙，可大师兄觉得会给他帮倒忙，于是呵令停止。可是这情况不出去援助的话，大师兄迟早会撑不住。

“叮！”

好疼，尤其是虎口。一护强忍着钻心的疼，左手边还有一个，右手边有两个，身后是禁地，若是打入禁地，他绝对会再次被责罚。没办法，只能使出那招了。

轻阴派的人见有机可乘，便提剑准备刺向一护，却见他灵活的闪躲开，同时双手高高举起手中的剑，剑身笼罩着墨色的杀气，轻轻说了句：“月牙天冲。”

“哇啊—————”

只见飞沙走石之间，那个最靠近一护的人被废了一只右胳膊，地上留有一道很深很深的鸿沟，看的人不禁头皮发麻，其余两人早已不知被剑气轰飞到了哪里。看见这里，也没人再敢动，一时间鸦雀无声。

“是谁允许你使用禁术的？黑崎。”

又是这种熟悉的语气。一护听到后不由得滑下一滴冷汗，他回头去看，只见白哉冷冷的站在那里，仿佛仙人般不食人间烟火。他知道，他惹上了一个大麻烦，他又闯了祸。

“原来是朽木白哉啊，你可真让人好找啊，你……”

心情不悦的白哉拔出佩剑，眨眼将剑尖刺入走过来的轻阴派掌门人胸膛处，只一瞬间的功夫，轻阴派掌门人便倒地不起。一护甚至没有看清楚白哉是如何拔剑的。

“师……师父……师父我错了……弟子错了……”

见到白哉离自己越来越近，一护不由得开始害怕，他早说过，他害怕这个人，由衷的害怕。

“害怕？你伤人时那股劲哪里去了？那时候怎么不见你害怕？”

“是为了……是为了救……为了救师弟师妹他们……请您相信我师父……我不是偷偷要练习禁术的……都是……都是迫不得已。”

“一派胡言！”

白哉一脚踹倒跪在地上的一护，直把他踹的头撞到了后面的樱树，疼痛让一护眼前发黑。他抓住白哉的右袖，怯生生的祈求道：“师父，师父我错了，弟子错了，弟子不该使用这种不能对外公开的禁术。我答应您，以后……不，我现在就答应您……不再公开使用禁术……您……”

心情不悦的白哉看也没看一护，只是甩开右袖，抬手便在他的心口刺了一剑。

“我没有伤你要害，下次再有这种情况，我不会手下留情。”

“师……师父……”

倒在血泊中的一护无论如何也没料到这种情况，他只是做了身为大弟子该做的，为何会被毫不犹豫的刺伤。可是容不得他多想，意识慢慢模糊，心口处的疼痛感也随之消失。他忽然想到，自己会不会就这样死亡，会不会就这样被杀。可那些噩梦又是怎么回事？那些噩梦究竟和他有着什么关系？没有搞清楚这件事之前，他不会轻易赴死。


	6. Chapter 6

江湖中师徒恋最为人不齿，亦是最忌讳的一种爱恋。没有人告诉一护这个道理，他也就随心所欲，装作不晓得。如今被刺了一剑，他这才明白，在他师父面前，任何恋慕都是无效的。

没办法，只能装作什么也没发生。

胸膛处的伤口提醒着他，什么该做什么不该做，露琪亚看了看憔悴的一护，最终在心里重重叹气。兄长那副样子……唉……也不知如何是好？

没时间让一护多想，白哉便让他去指导师弟师妹们练习。由于伤口尚未痊愈，他握剑的手都在颤抖。但一想到这样正中师父下怀，他又不甘心，只得强行打起精神，开口命令师弟师妹们好好练习基本功，自己则手把手指导。

所有人仿佛都忘记了轻阴派掌门人，那个被师父一剑封喉的掌门人，是如何倒地如何吐血身亡，在场的人有目共睹。因此无人敢以身犯险，就连露琪亚这个亲生妹妹，也不敢在兄长生气时上去喊他。

这让露琪亚不禁想起来姐姐，想起姐姐在世时，兄长还不是现在的模样。那时候的他温柔和善，待人接物非常平易近人，也没有那么多架子，否则樱剑山庄也不可能在短短的十几年内壮大到如今这般盛况。这不是一朝一夕便能成功的事，她相信这些弟子中大部分都是对兄长有着崇拜之心的，其中就包括一护。

说起一护，露琪亚也觉得头疼。

一方面，一护恋慕着作为师父的兄长；另一方面，师徒恋为人不齿。而这位好友又是个死脑筋，认定了一件事便会赴汤蹈火，在所不辞，这就难办了。

露琪亚看得出来，一护对于兄长究竟是怎样的感情。可能是女性独有的直觉，她总感觉这两个人最终会分道扬镳，直到老死不相往来。她也看得出，一护不是那么轻易就能服输的人，不然兄长不会这般头疼。

可是，在这之前，已经有两个女弟子，因为恋慕着兄长被废除武功逐出师门。露琪亚开始担心起一护的安危。他是那么的义无反顾，又是那么的小心翼翼，简直和那两个女弟子一模一样。

只是这次，她由衷希望兄长能够接受，能够接受一护的爱恋。因为不想再看到兄长独自一人承担思念的痛苦，也不想看到一护对着兄长黯然神伤。算一算，一护陪在兄长身边已经十年，即便是块石头也该捂热了吧？可她从来没有看见过兄长有所回应。

喝完一盏茶的功夫，天色已经不早了，露琪亚洗漱完准备睡觉，却没发现门外那双一直盯着她的眼睛。

“大师兄大师兄，师父叫你有事，快起床啦，别想赖床！嘿！”

怜玉刷的一声掀开被子，眼前的景色却让她大惊失色。她害怕的尖叫，迈步立刻逃离。其余人见此情景纷纷疑惑不解，倒是白哉冷静，抬腿走进一护的房间，然而眼前看到的让他不由得紧锁眉头。只见他的徒弟和他的妹妹正背对着彼此睡觉，门外的弟子们看到后不禁倒吸一口凉气。

“黑崎一护，你给我过来。”

“怎么了？师父？”

一护还没有反应过来，一记巴掌已经将他打清醒了。看见自己的床上睡着露琪亚，他不免大惊失色。

“师父，不是这样的，您听我说，不是这样的。”

“识相的话最好闭嘴，否则我很难保证不会杀了你。”

“可……可是……”

“没那么多可是，你知道你做了什么吗？！她可是露琪亚，是我的妹妹，你的欲望已经强烈到这种地步了吗？”

“没没没没……没有……”

一护浑身颤抖，说不出一句完整的话，他抖的不能自已。白哉将只穿着里衣的他被强行拖到房外，同时叫来长老和所有的弟子。露琪亚想要解释什么，却被下令带回房间。

“我今天一定要好好教教你什么是规矩，黑崎。樱剑山庄有三忌：一，禁止私闯禁地；二，禁止与弟子保持恋爱关系；三，禁止学习禁术。三项大忌你碰完了，你告诉我，我该怎么做？就当我相信你是走错门，可你居然对露琪亚下手，你就那么欲求不满吗？啊？你还要我怎样？”

白哉语气跌至冰点，一护大气也不敢出，生怕火上浇油。他比之前抖的更加厉害，逆光的原因，他只能看到白哉的身影，看不到他此刻的表情，不过，即使看不到，他想也不会是什么好表情。

“为何不说话？你碰了露琪亚这件事，在你心中这么不足挂齿吗？黑崎。还是说，你觉得这样就能显摆你的能耐？”

“没有，我没有这么想过。”

“没有想过那你为什么会睡在一个房间？！若是怜玉去晚了，露琪亚现在是不是已经失去了清白之身！”

“没有……没有想过……我没有想过这件事……和我无关……”

“好啊你，非常好。我想想要怎么惩罚你呢？那就用千剑罚吧。”

话语刚落，众人一片哗然。一护的身体抖得更加厉害，他立刻跪伏着抱住白哉的右腿，却被一脚踢开，一张俊脸上沾了不少尘土，看得出他很害怕。

“我道歉……我道歉……师父……我向您和露琪亚道歉……是我的错……是我没有看清楚路……什么也好……就是……就是别用千剑罚……我求求您了师父……哪怕是废了我的武功也别使用千剑罚……我求求您了……我求求您了……算我求您了。”

一护跪在地上双手合十的祈祷，甚至可以听到他的颤音，然而白哉不为所动，命令其中一名女弟子去他的房间取佩剑。见此情况，一护再次抱住白哉的右腿，却又被踢开，左脸还挨了一巴掌。

“师……师父……您真的要对我用千剑罚吗？请不要这样……哪怕是将我逐出师门也别这样……哪怕废掉我的武功也可以……别用千剑罚……我求您别用。”

愤怒与厌恶已经让白哉寒了心，他也不管地上的一护只穿着一件单薄的里衣，取出佩剑后将剑尖对准一护随后刺入。

“啊——————”

凄厉的痛呼声响起，众人不由得头皮发麻。露琪亚哭喊着大叫着，却被强行拖回房间，她和一护根本就没有发生任何事情，她的衣服完好无损。这一定是有人故意做的，可是兄长现在正在气头，她又不敢惹，一时间急得团团转。

“别……别再来了……师父……我错了……我知道错了。”

所谓“千剑罚”，便是利用内功将剑气化为有形的剑刃状，因为数量超过一千把剑所以称为“千剑罚”。相当于用一千根针同时刺入人体，能够快速从肉体上夺去一个人的意志力。

“你知道你做了什么吗？”

“我没有碰露琪亚……我没有碰她……师父……你要相信我……我没有碰她。”

一护的眼中全是泪水，他身上白色的里衣已经被血液染红，白哉露出嫌弃的表情，再次抬手将剑尖对准一护。

“不不不我不要……我不要这样……师父……您真的要相信我……我没有碰露琪亚我也没有走错门……昨晚我哪里都没去……我求您放过我。”

“还有力气顶嘴，我看还是下手太轻了。”

“不……不要……”一护用留着血的右手抓住白哉的左边裤脚，艰难的向前爬去，地上拖曳出一道血痕。还没等他反应过来，下一波惩罚便已来临，失声尖叫的他知道，他这辈子都不可能做回健康人了。

三次“千剑罚”结束，一护已经不省人事。他全身上下没有一处是干净的，早已被血和土染污。他异常艰难的爬起来，中途摔了五次才勉强站稳。看着这些师弟师妹，又看着长老，最后是白哉。除过露琪亚，没有人在这场充满耻辱性的惩罚中替他说话。

“呵呵……真是……很好笑呢。”

环视一周后，一护最终还是晕了过去，白哉见到这里，轻声喊了句一护。那声音很轻很轻，不仔细听根本听不清楚，没有人知道他为什么会这样做。

“轰隆————”

天空开始下起了雨，白哉命令弟子们回房间休息，长老们见他惩罚力度这么大，也有点吃惊，但也没多说什么。练习场就只剩下晕过去的一护，被放开的露琪亚三步并作两步跑到他面前，看着不成样子的一护，露琪亚哭的不能自已，要是一护有什么三长两短，她要怎么办啊？

“随他们去，三日后再说。”

一名长老建议白哉将一护和露琪亚带回房间休息，却得到这样一句话。

雨下的很大，砸在脸上生疼，雨水染湿了露琪亚的衣服，她哭的很大声，却被倾盆大雨淹没。她不知道要怎么办，不知道要怎么证明她和一护都是清白的这件事。

最终，还是管家偷偷将露琪亚和一护带回房间。看着浑身是血的一护，管家不由得紧紧皱眉，这伤口太深了，没有个两三个月好不了。家主为何下手这般没轻没重？

朦朦胧胧间，一护听到有人在耳边叫他，那个声音很温柔很好听，让他有些迷恋。那个声音似乎在说我们回家吧一护，这里不是你的家，你的家在大漠。

“我的家在大漠。”一护记住了这句话，可是大漠是那么孤独，他的家怎么可能在大漠？


	7. Chapter 7

“我的家在大漠？”

一护百思不解，大漠距离中原地区相隔太远，如今他又受了“千剑罚”，没有精力去往大漠，可梦中那个声音说他的家在大漠。

“或许应该去看看？”

他犹豫了一下又很快做出决定，他想去一趟大漠，看看那里的风土人情，等伤口好的差不多就去。

到底该怎么办？是进还是退，此时的一护没有一点头绪。浑身疼得厉害，就连说话都是那么费力，“千剑罚”造成的伤口不是一两天就能痊愈的。他记得很清楚，恋慕着师父的那两个女弟子，是怎么被废除武功，怎么被逐出师门。临走前的她们又哭又笑，仿佛疯魔了，当“千剑罚”刺在她们身上时，她们的惨叫声听的人头皮发麻，让人不由得怀疑，人怎么会有这样的声音。

他现在还能活着，没有被废除掉武功，已经够好了，相对于那两个女弟子来说。

可是当他想起白哉，眼中的光渐渐暗淡下去，等注意到已经是泪流满面，他发现他控制不了自己的泪水。

“叩叩。”

敲门声将发呆的一护叫醒，他立刻擦去泪水，装作什么也没有发生的样子，说了句进来。

“今天的伤药我带来了，你感觉怎么样？一护。”

“没之前那么疼了。”

“那就好，你不要记恨兄长，兄长他……”露琪亚有些为难，一边是无话不谈的好友，一边是尊敬崇拜的兄长，她无论站在哪一边都不公平。

“没什么事的话，这个话题就此打住吧。我不会记恨师父，是我的错，你放心吧。”看出露琪亚担忧的一护笑着回答道。

“不过，你没什么事吧？师父他没有对你做什么吧？”

“没有，兄长只说过让我以后小心一点。”

“嗯，那就好，要是害的你也被牵连，我会过意不去。”

这些话听的露琪亚心中很是愧疚，她张开嘴想说点什么，却发现无话可说。

“一护，你真的很喜欢兄长吗？”露琪亚试探性的问，一护点头以示回答。

“可是兄长不会答应的，你也看到了，他提到这件事就会生气，我想让你放弃兄长这个难题。”

“但我……”一护握紧双拳又很快松开。

“再这样下去，你真的会被废掉武功逐出师门，甚至会有生命危险，这样，你还要坚持吗？”

“……”

露琪亚等了好久才得到一护的回复，当听到这个回复时，她忽然想落泪。

“但我不想看白哉孤身一人，我已经看够了。”

“……”

这次轮到露琪亚沉默，她知道一护私下一直都是直呼兄长名字，这是她们的约定。

“兄长他不会回应的，况且从你受伤到现在，他一步都没踏进过这个房间。”

“不会就不会吧，我有时间等，大不了等到白头。”

“呵————”

露琪亚重重叹气，好友在这件事上总是不能明白，不能明白有很多事是身不由己的。

“好，那我就走了，你好好休息，伤药我让管家替你上，等你伤好之后，别再惹兄长生气了。”

“嗯，我知道了。”

送走露琪亚之后，一护继续思考要不要去大漠。如果大漠真的是他的家，也许会有意外惊喜，就这么决定了，他要去大漠。

“千剑罚”的伤口前前后后用了三个月才愈合，这期间不能练剑的一护百无聊赖，不知道看了多少本书。然而自始至终，白哉都没有来过。

“他的心也许是石头做的。”一护默默在心里说着。

“可是这块石头怎么捂都捂不热。”他又补了句。

思来想去，一护还是决定去大漠，于是他抱着试探的话语，想看看白哉的意思。意外的是得到了允许，他临走前回头看了看，白哉依然是一副淡漠的样子，仿佛不食人间烟火的仙人般，静静的站着。

这一回头，一护忽然想反悔，大漠怎么可能比得上樱剑山庄和白哉？

然而，他最终还是离开了，这次没有回头。如果他回头，就会看见白哉眼中露出的不舍及慌乱。

卧雪城，处于中原和大漠的边界。这里的人文环境更偏向于大漠，尽管是边界处的城市，但繁华程度不输皇城。

此时的一护正吃着嘴里的冰糖葫芦，一路快马加鞭的他，用了七天到达卧雪城，累急的他在客栈休息了一天才出门。

就在他吃最后一粒糖葫芦时，耳边响起喜乐，回头的他见是迎亲队伍立刻让步。看这八抬大轿的阵势，一护判断这户人家一定在卧雪城颇有地位。

这让他想起来一些事，想起来师父当初迎接师娘时，比这家还热闹。可他却不怎么高兴，总感觉师娘会抢走师父。现在想想也够幼稚，他恋慕着师父，却不敢大声说出来，只能憋在心里。

有时路过白哉的房间，听到一些暧昧不明的声音，他在羞红了脸的同时，又不得不握紧拳头，不让不甘夺去理智。他明白，这世界上有很多身不由己，也明白鱼与熊掌不可兼得。可他还是不能放弃，如果放弃，等于是说他这十年来的努力白费了。

“少侠，叫你呢，少侠，能听见吗？”

听到有人叫自己，一护立刻去看。原来是背后的江湖骗子……不对，是算命先生在叫他。

“别躲了少侠，这里就你一个人离我最近。”算命先生乐呵呵的笑着。

“哎别走啊，我看少侠似乎在为某些事烦恼，而且还是关于终身大事的烦恼。要不要我帮你算算？不要钱的。”

一护半信半疑，算命先生继续说，直把他磨的没了脾气才答应。

“少侠，你还是尽快远离那个你恋慕的人比较好哦，他会给你带去灾难和无尽的痛苦。哎哎哎少侠你做什么？”

“拆了你这个江湖骗子的摊子。”

算命先生一看这位少侠似乎很不愿意被提及这件事，只好改口继续说道：“少侠恋慕的人可是男人？”

“你怎么知道？！”一护觉得很神奇。

“这个嘛，保密。”算命先生摸着自己的胡子慢悠悠的说道。

“果然还是应该拆了你的摊子。”说完一护就要动手，算命先生只好改变说法。

“我没有骗你哦少侠，你的生辰八字和对方的相克，你又是个断掌，姻缘劫这一关会非常难过，或者说过不去。若是你恋慕的人继续保持现在的态度，你就会死，不是他也不是其余人，就是你自己，会因为姻缘劫死亡。”

最终，一护还是拆了江湖骗子……不对，算命先生的摊子。并告诉他少去骗人，姻缘可是终身大事，不能听由江湖骗子的话。什么断掌不断掌，他才不管，他相信总有一天白哉会回应他。

可那是不可能的。他比谁都清楚，师父是个没有任何表情的人，愤怒喜悦悲伤疲惫……从没有表现出来。

“大概他师父整个人都是石头做的。”一护得出这个结论。

但对他来说，能够陪在白哉身边已经够好了，已经很满足了。其余的，他从不奢望，哪怕那个人从没有正眼看他一次，哪怕那个人惩罚他时从不手下留情。

罢了罢了，不想了，徒增烦恼。他在这里烦恼，白哉说不定一盏茶还没喝完，想到这里，他便一肚子委屈。

吃完糖葫芦，一护又买了桂花糕，甜而不腻的味道让他很满足。不愧是繁华的卧雪城，各种小吃应有尽有。因为整天跟着白哉历练，他多多少少还是知道该去哪里找他的家。

正事要紧正事要紧，回到客栈的一护想着该从哪里开始找，一声猫叫将他吓到了，他环视一周，发现床上正窝着一只黑猫。

“你终于来了啊，一护，不枉我等了这么久。”

“啊啊啊———”再次被吓到的他失声尖叫。“猫……猫猫……猫会说话……猫啊……啊啊……猫在说话……”

“大惊小怪，这是幻术，你这个笨蛋。我叫四枫院夜一，是你父母的朋友。”

“啊？我父母的朋友？可我不是孤儿吗？”

“你……罢了，不知道也好，估计是朽木白哉不想让你记起来那些事。那你就别问了，就当自己是个孤儿好了。”黑猫一字一句说道。

“为什么我要信你的话？”一护百思不解。

“我都知道你的生辰八字和名字，你说我该不该信？你的佩剑叫天锁斩月是吧？这把剑还是我托人打造的。”语出惊人的黑猫让一护无话可说。

“按理来说，你应该叫我一声师父，我还指导过你练剑呢，虽然是你五岁前的事了。”

“那……那我父母……还……还在吗？”一护激动的难以控制。

“早就不在了，如果在的话，肯定会和我一起来啊，你个笨徒弟。”夜一很是不满。

“我才不是你的徒弟，我师父只有一个！”

看着一护十分认真的样子，夜一变回人形不禁哈哈大笑。难怪她这个笨徒弟还在一棵树上准备吊死，都不知道他师父的真面目，罢了，某些事不知道最好。

“我来教你剑术吧，好预防你哪天遇上强敌。樱剑山庄能在短短的十几年内壮大到如今这般地步，除去那些腐朽的长老们的功劳，你师父他也做了一点‘贡献’呢。为了让你不要受制于他，我可以教你剑术，一护。”

“我凭什么相信你？”

“就凭你来了卧雪城。”

“因为你来了，我才会告诉你这些事，信还是不信都由你选择，如果你很想知道关于你父母的事的话。”

一护沉默了，犹豫不决的他不清楚这个人该不该信，能不能信，但眼下也没有什么头绪。

“好，那我就和你去。”

“真不愧是我的好徒弟！”夜一不由得称赞。

“才不是呢，我师父只有一个！”

一护听到后很不服气。夜一再次哈哈大笑，心里却犯了嘀咕，若是她这个笨徒弟知道真相，还不清楚能不能承受的住。

不过，走一步看一步吧，再怎么隐瞒，那些记忆是无法消失的，她只希望别对一护打击过大。


End file.
